fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
WTAE rants
Not that long ago in the 80's we had at least 5 fortune 500 engineering companies in the city.. now we have none. Our roads and bridges are equal to a 3rd world country while we spend all our tax revenue on Casinos and Stadiums that were NOT approved by the taxpayers. The candidates all stated that we need to train workers which is totally self serving and totally untrue and wrong. The FACT IS we need good paying jobs that companies like DRAVO, KOPPERS, USS, COMSTOCK, etc gave us. Stadiums and Casinos that were not approved by the taxpayers do not support a high quality society. Engineering companies .. manufacturing companies ... bring money into the city and support quality jobs. Downtown Pittsburgh on a weekday resembles Sunday afternoon in the 80's. It's a depressed city with poor leadership... or more accurate... no leadership. We need big manufacturing and large business. Stadiums, Casinos, Convention centers are by products of a prospering city not the driving force. High tech jobs ... all the high tech jobs in the city put together do not replace one steel mill or manufacturing plant. We need more training for high tech jobs .. that's a joke.. my daughter graduated from CMU with a dual MS ECE degree and there were NO jobs in Pittsburgh for her. You have create jobs .. Amnerican manufacturing jobs will keep our children out of trouble and support a future. Our poorly run Port Authority buys trolleys built in Spain when they could have them made right here in Pittsburgh by a superior company. Did they enjoy the free trips to Spain? Go to college for what? To work in a hospital or be a school teacher? They are the only jobs in Pittsburgh... maybe get a minimum wage job in a casino or stadium. I did not hear very much common sense debate here tonight. Carmen Robinson may have the most common sense.. but I don't see any experience in bringing big business to the city and the jobs that come with it. If you want our youth to keep out of trouble .. get them a place to work and make a living. We need American manufacturing jobs... support American Manufacturing and you support our young people and cure a lot of social problems because they keep them busy and pay them a livable wage. from pjk For all 3 candidates, what do you plan to do to keep our young people who have graduated from colleges and universities to keep them here in Pittsburgh? Many of them come home and cannot find meaningful employment because they don't have experience. What can be done to keep them from leaving this area to go other places? from Ladyd1720 I would like to know how the drink tax money is intended to be spent in the future in regards to the port authority. I had heard that PAT was going to try to cut out the community buses such as the Greenfield/Carrick Buses and the community members would have to take a U bus to get to town. Would not the current drink tax prevent these community buses from being discontinued? Mr. Dowd: You have stated you are "completely dissatisfied with what's going on" (in the current administration) and that, "the current administration undermined development planning, dealt no-bid contracts to campaign contributors, and failed to lead on issues like campaign finance reform, gun control and the stimulus package." How would you explain the the current success of Pittsburgh under the current administration if your rhetoric was correct? Why does the Mayor have a woman on his parks and recreation staff still employed after she was proven to pay cash out of city funds to tennis pros and children helping with the program, hiring underage children to work with no applications or work permits for two weeks then refusing to pay them, neglecting to pay tennis pros for months after numerous attempts by the staff to contact her for payment, raising money for a tennis tournament under a charity name and not giving the charity any money and she is paid 20.00 and hour to do clerical work? Is this right? What are the canidates going to do about crime and violence in pittsburgh? I think all officals need to worry about thee protection of our citizens and our law enforcement. We do need more police protection in communitys how will these canidates be able to do this? We also need more activities for our children. I feel like Luke did a pretty good job. I mean the city of pittsburgh is what people make it. The people who live around here either help or contribute to the city. So truth be told if this city is bad its because of the people who live here, not because of the people who run it. What will you do for the police officer's wives? You have scheduled the debate yes. But based on the track record of the mayor, of using the deaths of the fine officers as an excuse, you may find this one canceled as well. Why is Mayor Luke scared of Patrick Dowd? Is it beacuse he has better ideas or is it because he is smarter? mayorlukeisagirl